Dragon Fire and Voltron Lions
by DanaCardinal
Summary: Bloom didn't expect to be sucked into the Omega Portal with Tecna when the Tecnology Fairy sacrificed herself. And when help came, Bloom wasn't expecting to be rescued by three friends she either hasn't seen in a long time or thought was dead. A trip to back to Magix ends up being derailed when Valtor attacks. And the fate of Domino lies in the hands of Voltron, Bloom and Tecna.


**Dana: I have returned. I had to deal with quite a few things in my personal life, but I'm back once again. I don't own Winx Club or Voltron: Legendary Defender.**

 **Chapter 1**

When Tecna landed in the Omega Dimension, it wasn't the shock of the violent cold that brought her to her full senses. Zenith was a rather cold planet as to keep the many different technologies throughout the surface from overheating. No, it was the sound of a whine and chattering teeth that brought her to her senses. Looking around, Tecna tried to find the source of the noise. And she found it, heart plummeting into her feet. Lying approximately fifteen meters away, was a figure with long red hair and dressed in pale blue. Bloom.

It took Tecna a few seconds for her eyes to register the fact that one of her friends and the leader of their little group was lying next to her on the ground. Once it finally registered, Tecna lept to her feet and ran straight to her friend. Rolling Bloom over, Tecna knew she didn't have much time to act, so she needed to move quickly. Bloom was shivering, the violent chills wracking her body. Her lips and finger tips were turning blue. Tecna knew Bloom had a high internal body temperature and was slightly confused as to why Bloom was so cold. Then it his her, the Omega Dimension was designed to sap the heat out of people quickly, no matter how high their internal body temperature, Tecna knew she didn't have a lot of time until she noticed the chill but it would take longer. She needed to get Bloom warmed up and warmed up fast.

Tecna looked around, trying to find something that would help Bloom get warmed up. Her eyes fell upon the skeletons lying around the area. Each one had fabric hanging limply off their bones. That would have to do. Tecna ran and practically ripped the fabric off the former prisoners, not really caring that they were being worn by dead people. Tecna wrapped her friend up in the fabric tightly, so Bloom wouldn't lose what ever body heat she still had left. Then Tecna realized that there was another problem, she and Bloom couldn't stay in that particular area, they needed shelter and quick.

Tecna manoeuvred around so she could lift Bloom in such away for efficient movement. Then she remembered that she needed to keep Bloom awake until she could get a more efficient manner of keeping her friend warm. Tecna slung Bloom's right arm over her shoulders, and placed her armpit under Bloom's arm and started moving, Tecna tapped Bloom on the face in an attempt to wake up her friend. Bloom's eyes flickered open.

"Hey, Bloom. Stay awake," Tecna said firmly. "You're at risk of hypothermia so I need you to stay awake until we find shelter and a way to stay warm."  
Tecna?" Bloom asked slowly

"Yes, I'm here."  
"I don't think I can stay awake. I'm so tired."

"No! You need to stay awake."

Tecna wracked her brain to find a way to keep Bloom awake and as alert as possible.

"What... what is your favourite colour?" Tecna asked suddenly.

"You know what it is," Bloom said quietly.

"Humour me please."  
"I like blue. Especially the blue the sky gets before a storm."  
"I thought you said your favourite colour was purple when Professor Avalon gave out those flowers last year?" Tecna asked, a little confused.

"I like purple too, royal purple is my favourite shade. But Blue is my favourite."

Tecna saw Bloom's eyes closing again. She needed too keep Bloom awake.

"What would you have done with your life had you never met Stella?" Tecna asked rather suddenly, she had no idea where that question came from.

"With my life... well... I suppose I would have graduated high school and gone off to University to do my undergrad," Bloom said.

"What would you have studied?"

"I probably would have done a double major of art and computer science. Then I would have applied to grad school, Harvard Medical. Gone through med school and then done my residency, following a doctor around for a few years before hopefully finding a job as an ER doc."

"You wanted to do computer science?" Tecna asked, feeling surprise radiate through her mind

"Yeah. Coding. I like to do code work. My friend Andy, he likes computer science too. He was more into graphic design though. He wanted to do a double major of music and computer science. You and Musa would like him."

"Who's Andy?"  
"He's an old friend. We... dated a little. It was more like testing the waters of a relationship. But we thought it was way too weird so... we stopped and stayed friends instead."

"I didn't know you liked coding."  
"To be fair, no one asked."  
"True."

"Did you ever do any coding projects?"  
"Andy and I wanted to make a video game once, we had a whole setup and everything but, we were missing someone who was really good with programming. I had the coding skills and Andy had the design skill but alas, no programming knowledge."  
"Well, I am a programmer."  
"I know... I was going to ask if you and Timmy would be interested in coming to Earth with me at the end of the year and helping me and Andy?" Bloom asked. "Well, if we manage to get out of here at least."

Tecna looked over at Bloom, her lips were more purple than pink and in Tecna's books, that was good thing.

"Bloom... I can't really speak for Timmy but, I will say that I would love to help you and your friend in your endeavour. And we will find a way out. I hope."

Bloom let out a small hum and her eye lids began drooping again.

"No, Bloom stay awake." Tecna commanded.

Bloom hummed again but didn't open her eyes. _"Another topic, think of another topic!"_ Tecna's brain shouted. She could see a cave up ahead and decided that would make good shelter.

"Bloom... if you could plan the perfect trip to Earth for me and the rest of the Winx, where would you take us?"  
"Where would I take you?" Bloom asked more to herself than Tecna. "I'd probably take you to see Silicon Valley."  
"What's Silicon Valley?" Tecna asked  
"It's where Earth's biggest Technological companies are. A lot of new technologies are developed there. I could show you around, I have a few friends whose parents work for Google. I could maybe arrange a tour for the two of us."

"That... that does sound right up my alley. What about Musa? Where would you take her?"  
"Musa? I might take her to a concert, she might like Led Zeppelin. Or Globus, I think they do concerts. I know she likes my Lindsey Stirling stuff. Or I'd take her to see the California symphony."

"What about Aisha?"

They were almost at the cave, they'd be there in a matter of minutes.

"Aisha... San Louis Obispo. Take her surfing. Or snorkelling. I know there are coral reefs to explore."  
"She'd like that. I really think she would. Where would you take Flora?"  
"We'd stay in San Louis Obispo. I'd take her to the pier. See the seals. Or I'd take her to see the monarch migration, there are hundreds of butterflies that rest there before moving on to Mexico. Or I could take her to see the botanical gardens, California has a lot of them."

"And Stella?"

"I'd take her to LA. We'd shop and have a spa day. Or I'd take her to Malibu beach. Just soak up the sun. Or, I'd rent an RV and all of us would go on a road trip. Just the six of us."

"That would really fun."

"Glad you think so."

Tecna sighed in relief when she arrived with Bloom at the cave. Setting Bloom down, Tecna pulled off the fabric around Bloom and re-wrapped her up tightly before looking around. Then she realized, she wasn't feeling the cold at all. The chill the Omega dimension was rumoured to have wasn't affecting her. She knew Zenith was cold but nowhere near as cold as the Omega dimension. Tecna caught sight of her reflection in the ice, she was still in her Enchantix. That was it hit her, her Enchantix was protecting her from the cold. That was also why Bloom was so cold, she didn't have her Enchantix.

Tecna wondered if fairy dust could be used as a temporary solution to keep Bloom warm until she figured out a more permanent solution to the problem. Tecna could hear her mother whispering gently in her ear:

"You never know if something will work until you try it my dear."

Tecna sighed and shook her head, she couldn't think of her mother right now, Not when the situation was critical. There was no harm in trying either, she needed to help Bloom. Removing her fairy dust choker, Tecna allowed it to open and sprinkled some of the lime green fairy dust over her shivering friend. After a few tense minutes, Bloom's shivering and teeth chattering slowed down and eventually stopped.

Tecna breathed a sigh of relief and slowly sank down onto the icy floor and ran a hand through her short hair. It had worked, giving her a temporary solution to keep her friend warm. Tecna could now hear her father's voice speaking:

"A temporary solution is better than no solution at all. It gives you time to come up with a more permanent one."

Tecna shook her head again, she couldn't think of her father either. The situation was still critical. But, Bloom was out of immediate danger. For now. Tecna surveyed her surroundings, no food, covered in ice, no way out and no way to contact anyone for a rescue. She was trapped, with out of her friends who was sure to freeze to death if she was exposed to the cold for too long. And then there was the possibility that some of the prisoners had escaped their confinement pods when Valtor and the Trix escaped. Who knew how dangerous they'd be.

Tecna needed to think, she needed a way to stay warm, stay safe and get out. Maybe, there was something in the surrounding area that could be of some use. Tecna stood up and stretched, she would go out and scout around, just to see if there was something useful nearby. She wouldn't go far, she's stay withing range of the cave if she had to make a run for it. Tecna cast one look back at Bloom and flew off.

...

When Bloom opened her eyes, she was feeling far warmer than before. She sat up slowly, wondering why she was wrapped up in a tonne of fabric. Then she remembered, the portal, Tecna sacrificing herself and gaining her Enchantix, getting sucked in, the cold, Tecna dragging her to shelter and talking to keep her awake. Bloom tried moving around more but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Try not to move too much, you're recovering from a bout of hypothermia." Tecna said.

Bloom looked over and raised an eyebrow at Tecna's outfit. She was dressed in orange and yellow fabric with an orange aura surrounding her body.

"What are you wearing?" Bloom asked.

"Just something I through together. It keeps me warm."  
"Do you have another one?"  
"Yes, I was just waiting for you to wake up so I could give it to you."

Tecna passed Bloom a matching outfit to her own.

"Thank you, Tecna."  
"It's not a problem."

Tecna helped Bloom to her feet and into her outfit. Once Bloom had her new thermal outerwear on, the two girls sat down. Neither of them spoke, a deep silence passing over the two Winx.

"Bloom?" Tecna asked

"Yeah?"  
"How did you end up here?"  
"I got sucked in. When you were getting pulled in, I wanted to try and grab you to pull you away. Only, instead of getting blasted backwards, I got sucked in. The last thing I really remember before the sudden cold was Stella screaming our names. I just... I didn't want to lose a friend..." Bloom said quietly

"I understand," Tecna said. "I would have done the same if you were the one falling into the Omega portal. I would have done the same for any of the others too."

Bloom looked away, not knowing what to say. Tecna said nothing either, but she could feel the understanding in the air. Bloom sighed, her breath freezing in the cold.

"So what do we do now?" Bloom asked

"I, unfortunately, don't know," Tecna said quietly

"Well, what are our chances?"

"Of rescue or of survival?"  
"Both."

Tecna sighed and looked rather resigned.

"Pretty bleak. Even if we could survive long enough here, it's highly improbable that we'll be rescued," Tecna's voice was quiet.

"So we're stuck here?" Bloom asked

"Yeah. Why, do you think we'll be rescued?"

"Like you said, it's unlikely but... we have to hope, you know?"  
"Yeah. But hope can only get us so far."  
"I know."

Bloom's stomach growled loudly, echoing off the walls of ice.

"That's gonna be a problem. Nothing grows down here," Bloom remarked.

"Actually, um... while you were asleep and I had finished with our body suits, I came up with a solution to the food issue."

Bloom moved to sit next to her friend, listening intently.

"After a bit of experimentation, I manged to use my fairy dust and a bit of magic to imbue the ice with nutrients and minerals that we need to stay healthy. And it should act as a food source."  
"Tecna, that's brilliant!"  
"Thanks. Unfortunately, I haven't had the chance to sample it yet."  
"Well, we can have some together."

Tecna felt a smile form on her face and passed Bloom some of the ice she had worked on in hours previous. It was very bland, not much flavour at all. Bloom thought it tasted like shaved ice without the flavouring. It wasn't bad, it was just bland.

"How is it?" Tecna queried

"It's a little bland. Like shaved ice, but with no flavouring."

"Yes, I do agree that it is very tasteless but I'm sure with time we'll get used to it."

The two fairies finished up their ice before Bloom stood up and moved to the cave entrance.

"Should we move on from here?" Bloom asked

"Moving on would be wise."

"Then we should get moving."

...

The Omega Dimension wasn't an easy place to navigate. With lengths of ice tunnels and confusing mind tricks cast by the ice, it was difficult to tell if you were going in circles or not. No matter the confusion, the two fairies did their best to find their way around and a safe place to rest when they were tired. But between skirmishes with escaped prisoners and the ice snakes that seemed to plague the ice fields, there was little time to rest.

The ice snakes were the worst, while the escaped prisoners were difficult to deal with, they were usually driven off with some form of moderate ease. The ice snakes on the other hand were relentless, sometimes, whenever Bloom and Tecna believed that they had evaded one snake, another would appear out of nowhere.

There was also no way to keep track of time in the Omega Dimension. Neither woman had any clue how long they were down there. Bloom thought they had been down there a few days while Tecna theorized that they had been down there at least a week. It was a frequent discussion over quick meals of ice.

However, being down there allowed the two girls to really rely on each others talents that, until then, hadn't truly been appreciated. Bloom learned to appreciate Tecna's pragmatism and technical skills when fighting and in inventing things that were a close approximation to certain comforts from home. Pads and tampons were a greatly missed thing. Tecna learned to appreciate Bloom's creativity in battle and her healing skills. Being injured while in the Omega Dimension would spell out a one way trip to deaths door unless you knew first aid. And Bloom was good when it came to healing magic.

However, keeping up moral while in such a bleak wasteland wasn't easy. Neither woman wanted to give up hope on the idea of rescue, but that hope was fading fast. They had no way to contact help and even if they could get someone's attention, the fear that Valtor and the Trix intercepting the message was high.

...

Bloom poked her head out from where she and Tecna had taken cover in an attempt to evade an ice snake that had been chasing them. Bloom didn't see the snake but that didn't mean that it wasn't nearby. She sighed and rested her head against the ice.

"I don't see the snake but that doesn't mean that it isn't around," She muttered, her voice practically at a whisper. "Tecna?"

Tecna on the other hand was looking intently at a whole bunch of tech junk scattered throughout the area.

"What's on your mind?" Bloom asked

"Well, there is a lot of junk around. Maybe, I could make a rudimentary transmitter. That way we could get a message out, letting our friends know we're alive," Tecna murmured quietly.  
"I thought you said that it would be improbable for anyone to rescue us."

"I did but, I want to get out of here as much as you do. This might be our only chance."

"Well, if anyone can do it. It would be you."  
"Thanks Bloom."

Bloom patted Tecna's shoulder.

"We should grab what we need from here. I don't know where that ice snake went but I don't think we lost it or that it will be gone for long."

"Right."

Bloom kept a close watch while Tecna grabbed what ever tech she thought would work. Bloom tuned out her friend's muttered calculations and some tech talk that the redhead didn't understand. She tapped out a quiet beat on her leg, waiting for Tecna to finish gathering the necessary equipment.

"Hey Tecna?"  
"Hm?"  
"Think we should code our distress signal? Just in case it's intercepted by say the Trix or Valtor?"  
"While the chances of that happening are fairly slim but, it doesn't hurt to take precautions. I'll leave you to the coding then?"

Bloom's smile was enough to confirm, for Tecna, that her friend was up to the task.

...

Bloom had no clue how long it had been since the message had been sent out. She had done her best to use a simple code that could easily be decoded by Timmy's computer but was difficult to break if someone else got their hands on it. Tecna kept the transmitter close by, just in case they got a message from someone. Bloom hoped someone would respond as much as Tecna did. Bloom was pretty proud of the coding work she had done, especially when she considered that she didn't even have a fraction of the equipment she used when she coded but Tecna had done her best to Jerry-rig some of the necessary coding equipment from the leftover scraps.

Tecna had to admit, Bloom was good with code. Even with a lack of proper equipment, she was still able to create a code that Timmy could crack fairly easily but not anybody else without some really good equipment or coders on their side. She was also very proud of her transmitter, while it wasn't as sophisticated as other things she had invented, it was something to be proud of. She had managed to make it a two-way transmitter, that way they could send and receive messages. Now, all they had to do was: a) wait, b) not lose the transmitter, c) not break the transmitter, and d) stay alive long enough for them to be found.

Turns out, they wouldn't have long to wait. The message had surprised them both, it wasn't from Timmy like Tecna had hoped but someone else. The woman speaking, claimed her name was Princess Allura with the Voltron Coalition. They had found the message and the Omega Dimension was close to their flight path and that she and her friends would be able to as she put it "hop on over and pick you both up in a few vargas." Tecna, having come across the word before had remembered that it meant days, however, she couldn't remember where she had found the word "varga". Bloom and Tecna agreeing, sent Allura approximate coordinates for where they would exit from below the surface for a pickup. Allura, wished them good luck.

...

Tecna wasn't sure how long she and Bloom had been climbing out of the inner part of the planet but she was sure it had to have been a day or so. She was happy to be getting out but she would also be cautious. She didn't know if they were being rescued by friends or enemies. But she kept her reservations to herself, not wanting to bring herself down and lose more hope than she already had.

When the two got out from under the massive crust of ice that covered the planet, they ended up in the middle of a massive blizzard.

"Fuck! How the Hell is the Voltron Coalition supposed to find us in these conditions?" Bloom swore. "And more precisely, how the fuck are we supposed to see any craft landing?!"

"We'll have to walk, it is possible we might find someone wandering around!" Tecna theorized, having to shout over the howling wind.

"This is practically whiteout conditions, what happens if we get separated? How will we find each other again?!" Bloom shouted

"Wish I had some rope! We could tie ourselves to each other!"  
"We can always hold hands! It's our only option at this point!"

"I think that's our only option at this point!"

Tecna felt Bloom's hand clasp her own and felt Bloom give their hands a light squeeze. Tecna was a little surprised, while she had held hands with Timmy before, this was her first time holding hands with a girl. Bloom's hand wasn't as soft as she had expected, she could feel calloused on her palm and fingers. She felt Bloom lead her forward, keeping a good grip on Tecna's hand but not a very tight one as to not cut off circulation.

The duo only paused for a few seconds so Bloom could readjust her grip. They kept walking through the storm, their suits kept them from feeling cold but they could still feel the chill of the ice under their feet and the bite of the wind. Bloom raised an arm to keep the hair out of her face so she would still be able to see where she was going, muttering curses under her breath as she walked.

"I kept meaning to get my hair cut but stuff kept getting in the way!" Bloom shouted

"How did you want it cut?" Tecna asked

"I was thinking of an undercut! And be able to keep enough hair for a Samurai bun! I'll show you a picture when we get off this snowball!"

"Cool!"

They kept walking, Bloom not letting go of Tecna's hand. There was no sign of anyone or anything. Bloom stopped to flip her hair off her arm and to catch her breath.

"Still nothing?!" Tecna asked

"Yeah! I'm beginning to wonder if we had gotten our hopes up over nothing!" Bloom shouted.

"It's possible our rescuers stayed with their craft until to storm died down!"  
"Well, lets hope that's the case. I wouldn't really want anyone going out in this!"  
"Then what are we doing out here?!"  
"Looking for a way out of here?!"

"Funny!"

Tecna took a step forward but stopped when she realized Bloom wasn't moving either.

"Bloom?!"  
"I think I see someone over there!" The redhead was pointing off in the distance.

Tecna squinted and saw what looked like three humanoid shapes making their way towards them. Two of the figures where relatively tall while the third was fairly short.

"I see them! Think those are people looking for us to kill us or to rescue us?!"  
"I don't know! I don't think it's the escaped prisoners though! There aren't enough of them!"

The two girls gave a wave, hoping they were visible enough. One of the taller figures pointed and waved back. Bloom and Tecna exchanged looks and ran towards the two figures. Tecna arrived first, not noticing that Bloom had stopped dead barely a foot away. The three figures were dressed differently, one of the figures was dressed in dark coloured fabric while the other two were dressed in armour. One of the tall figures had red armour while the smaller one had green armour.

"Are you with the Voltron Coalition?!" Tecna demanded, still yelling to be heard.

"Yes! That's us, I take it you are one of the Winx girls trapped here?!" The figure in red and white armour asked

"Yes! I'm Tecna and my friend with me is..." But Tecna didn't even finish her sentence.

The interruption was a Bloom speaking in a slightly strangled voice:

"Matt? Katie? Keith?"

The three figures all stiffened and exchanged looks. The smaller figure in green looked past Tecna while the other two looked over her. Bloom saw the recognition dawn in the eyes of their rescuers. Tecna turned and saw that Bloom stood stiff, eyes wide with surprise and shock.

"Bloom?" All three of the rescuers asked.

 **And that's chapter 1. Note, I haven't seen the seventh season of Voltron yet so don't go yelling at me for anything being wrong. I hope everyone enjoyed and I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon. Providing my university schedule doesn't drive me batty first. So, read, like and review please. Later, Dana.**


End file.
